Listen To Your Heart
by HP4EverLuver
Summary: Ryan and and Gabi are dating, much to everone one's dissapointment, even there's. Will they stay together in thier misery, or will they listen to thier hearts? Songfic to listen to your heart, orginial, not the remix. Review por favor. please


**Don't own. If I did, I'd be rich.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I know there's something**_

_**In the wake of your smile**_

_**I get emotion**_

_**From the look in your eyes**_

Gabriella Montez walked down the hall toward her locker. She opened it and began to put books in and take them out. She thought about everything she had to do today. _**'Scholastic Decathlon practice, baby-sit neighbor's kids, talk to Kelsi about the next musical, get the Lit. assignment from Taylor,' **_right before her next thought, she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. _**'And break-up with Ryan.'**_ She thought sadly. Ryan was a really great person, and really sweet. Because Troy was so slow at asking Gabi out, Ryan being the person who doesn't notice things, asked her out instead, and she said yes. The Basketball Team of course wanted to kill Ryan, especially Chad. But with a lot of persuasion from Troy and Taylor, they eventually learned to accept it.

_**You've built a love**_

_**But that love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of Heaven**_

_**Turns to dark**_

Troy, of course, hated the fact that everyday he had to see his girl on another guy's arm. He entered East High that morning, and decided to say hi to his favorite girl when he saw Ryan give her a kiss on the cheek. So instead he turned in the other direction and went to his own locker. When he got it open, he began to bang his head on the shelf repeatedly. He continued to do this until he heard to very familiar voices next to him.

"He saw them."

"Oh yeah." Troy took his head out of his locker to see his best friend Chad, and his girlfriend Taylor.

"Half of this whole situation is your fault." Troy said while pointing at both Taylor and Chad.

"Us? What did we do?" They asked.

"Chad, you interrupted our first kiss by handing me the game ball." Taylor snickered while Chad looked embarrassed. "And Taylor, you interrupted our second kiss by telling Gabi Chad asked you out." It was Taylor's turn to look embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah. It's easy to point fingers. Anyway, we better head to Homeroom before Darbus gives us detention. And I can't spend more time with her than necessary." Taylor said while taking Chad's hand.

"Dude, don't sweat it. You'll have your second chance soon." Chad said as they started down the hall. Troy was hoping the same thing.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

'_**Just calm down and stay calm. He's just asking a question. He doesn't like you remember?' **_Gabriella was in Math when she saw Troy head towards her. He sat in the empty seat next to her and opened his textbook.

"Gabs, I'm completely lost everything Ms. Smith said went in one ear and out the other. Can you help me, please?" He asked while pulling the puppy dog pout. Gabriella smiled and chuckled.

"Okay. What's the problem?" Troy smirked.

"What isn't?" after about 10 minutes, they had made no progress in the book and instead were laughing at how Chad had fallen into the punch bowl at his own party. Before they knew it, the bell had rang and class was over. "Well, I'm going to fail the homework tonight." Troy said.

"No you won't. Just call me and I'll talk you through it." Troy grinned and nodded. What they didn't know was all of their friends had been watching them the whole class period. Including Ryan.

_**Sometimes you wonder if**_

_**This fight is worthwhile**_

_**The precious moments**_

_**Are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

"Shar, can I talk to you?" Ryan asked his sister who was currently digging through her purse for her lip gloss. They were in Study Hall and everyone was busy talking to pay attention to the Evans Twins. Normally Sharpay would say no, I'm busy, but her brother looked really upset.

"What's wrong, little bro?" Ryan sighed. "It's Gabs. I like her and all, but I think she belongs to someone else." Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean she belongs to someone else?"

"I mean like her actual soul mate is someone else. And I don't think that it would be fair to keep her from him."

_**They're swept away**_

_**And nothing is what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

After Ryan left, Sharpay started to think. "If Ryan likes Gabriella as much as he always says he does, then why would he give her up?" She said quietly to herself.

"Because she wasn't really his girl. She was someone else's. He'd find his one day." Sharpay turned around to see Zeke standing behind her.

"Think about it. You found your soul mate but you can't be with them because you're dating someone else. How would you feel?" With that being said, he picked up his stuff and walked over the Martha Cox, who was his partner in a math project. As Sharpay watched Zeke and Martha laugh with each other, she realized that for the first time ever, she might not always be the one in the spotlight, in more ways than one.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going **_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

Gabriella yawned as she walked towards her locker. Troy had called and they had spent hours on the phone, even after the homework was done. She felt guilty though, because she felt like she was being unfaithful to Ryan and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. But wasn't she supposed to listen to what her heart wanted? And what her heart wanted was definitely Troy. She opened her locker and a note fell out. On the front it said: To: Gabs. From: Ry. _**'Oh no.'**_ She thought. _**'As if I didn't feel guilty enough.'**_ She opened it and scanned it. When she was done, she closed her locker, and started up the stairs to Troy's secret hideout. Troy, who had been on his way to homeroom, saw her leave and decided to follow.

_**And there are voices **_

_**That want to be heard**_

_**So much to mention**_

_**But you can't find the words**_

When Troy got up there, he saw Gabriella with her head in her hands. "So you wanna tell me why you're playing hooky?" He asked. Gabriella looked up to see Troy standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. Troy was surprised when she looked up. He expected to see her with tears in her eyes but her face was dry and it looked like she had just been thinking.

"I think the more interesting question Bolton, is why you are stalking me, there for playing hooky yourself." Gabriella bantered back.

_**The sound of music**_

_**The beauty that's been**_

_**When love was wilder**_

_**Than the wind**_

"So," Troy stated. "Why are you up here in the first place?" Gabriella sighed.

"Ryan broke up with me." Troy was torn. He wanted to sock Ryan for dumping Gabi, but he also wanted to thank Ryan for dumping Gabi. So instead he asked, "Why?"

"He said I belonged to someone else and he could never take me away from him. But he didn't say who this someone was. And that's what I've been thinking about. I'm not sure if the person I like is who he meant." Troy nodded hoping he was who he meant.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

"So who's this guy?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Well he's about 5"9, he's got blue eyes, light brown hair, and he's on the Basketball Team." Troy was a bit confident about whom it was.

"What's his number?"

"14." _**'Yes!' **_Troy thought.

"He sounds oddly familiar." Troy said. Gabriella laughed at his mock stupidity.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" Troy grinned like a pumpkin.

"Someone's a little touchy." He leaned down and Gabriella leaned up. They met each other halfway and for the first time in a while, all seemed right with the world.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**Umm hum**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before**_

_**You tell him goodbye**_


End file.
